


50 threads, 50 tears, 50 smiles

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1sentence, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keito looks at Eichi, and his heart is stolen.</p><p>(Collection of very short fics based on 1sentence's prompts! Also, English is not my first language so please bear with my being a bit rusty yy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1 - Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wasted.  
> Keito and Eichi are like everything I have ever needed in a ship: childhood friends, weak bodies and ta-daan, love is in the air! Hope you like it, please let me know! ♥

It has always been there, Keito’s reassuring breath near his ear: Eichi closes his eyes every time his lungs betray him and make him feel dizzy, head spinning and legs shaking like a jelly - “I have got you,” he whispers, and Eichi knows he doesn’t lie, and so he can find comfort in the strong hands holding him, in the phantom of a forehead kiss - Keito is there for him, and he won’t leave


	2. #2 - Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not made of glass.”

“I’m not made of glass,” he scolds him, but Eichi’s lips are bent in a smile that Keito finds utterly lovable, almost out of character - at least, for the people who don’t know him well enough; so Keito obeys to the implicit order his lover is giving him, the grasp of his hand tightens on Eichi’s hair and he bends just a bit to cover the distance between their lips - he’s not made of glass, no: he’s pure gold.


	3. #3 - Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eichi starts so well and THEN

Keito’s hair is as soft as a cloud, Eichi thinks while he strokes them gently: he wonders how long this moment will be, how long he will be permitted to touch him without any restraint, to plunge his nose into that cloud and breathe his scent before his time comes.


	4. #4 - Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woah i'm going like a train (?)

It’s painful, the feel of his throat tightening as he stops breathing; Eichi brings his hands to his neck and holds it tight, as if it could help him let the air out; he’s panicking and he doesn’t know how to relax - he would totally lose command of his lungs, of his whole body, if Keito wasn’t there for him, one hand on the phone - is he calling an ambulance? - the other one on his back; “Stay with me,” he says, and his voice is shaky but well, it’s Keito we are talking about; Eichi tries to do as he says, he really does, but the world turns dark, and he forgets how to breathe.


	5. #5 - Potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously what kind of prompt is POTATOES

“Carbohydrates are good,” Keito replies to the strange look Eichi throws at him while he hands out a lunch box filled with ham rolls and roasted potatoes, “and I thought you could be tired of eating rice day and night so well,” he clears his voice, red colouring his cheeks; “of course, I don’t care if you don’t want it: I did it, and now you’ll eat-” he stops when he feels Eichi’s hands over his, a laugh well hidden behind his angelic smile: “Thank you” is all he says, before accepting the box.


	6. #6 - Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiss the rain whenever you need meeee

When he was a child, Eichi used to hate rainy days, because they drained his strenght and obliged him to bed; he doesn’t remember when his feelings started to change, but he is glad to rain now, because even if he feels weak he can spend the whole day on bed, curled against Keito’s body, and nothing could be any better than this.


	7. #chocolate

Keito stains his lips with chocolate cream, slipping down his chin and stopping before his neck - he breathes short breaths, while he raises his face to meet Eichi eyes, his pupils so dilated that there is nothing more of the blue eyes Keito loves so much: but his loves’ excitement is his own after all, so he doesn’t waste any more time; “Give me your all,” he whisper before biting that inviting, pink lower lip of his, “give it all to me.”


	8. #8 - Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ew Eichi, you're so cheesy

“How’d you define happiness, Kaichou?” Tori asks out of the blue, arms crossed on the table and legs swinging like the child he is; Eichi is surprised by the question, and his eyes wander for a moment, looking for the answer - he finds it on Keito’s back, his vice-president talking with someone on the end of the hallway: “It’s a grumpy face and a pair of glasses,” he answers, sure that Tori won’t understand.


	9. #9 - Telephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if any of these little fics has sense

Eichi falls asleep in the middle of the day, protected by the walls of the Student Council office; he dreams of when he was a child, often obliged to bed, and the telephone rang at least twice a day, Keito on the other side who called to know how he was doing, to keep him updated about the new, silly manga he was working on - it’s the ring of his mobile to wake him up, and Keito scolds him because he has disappeared, and the rest of _Fine_ is sick worried (Eichi knows Keito is, too, but he doesn’t comment on it, and just smiles, wishering a _thanks_ and blessing him).


	10. #10 - Ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fuck already

It’s a moment, just the blink of the eye, and Eichi stops provoking him, stops whispering silly things on his ear to embarrass him: Keito gets closer, so closer that Eichi doesn’t see his face anymore, and his tongue is a sweet stroke against his neck, against his lobe - it’s just a moment, and Eichi feels his chest is on fire.


	11. #11 - Name

He likes the _taste_ of Eichi’s name on his tongue, that mix of sweet and bitter that slips down his throat like a candy, like a poison - he calls him everytime he can, even for the sillies things, just because he doesn’t want to forget that taste, because he wants to deceive himself, thinking that Eichi will be his, someday.


	12. #12 - Sensual

Eichi smiles as he looks at Keito working hard during practise: he loves the way beads of sweat roll down his face and disappear inside his shirt - they bring him to imagine too much, of what he could find under that layer of fabric; he wouldn’t define him with any word other than _sensual_ , so good that Eichi feels his mouth watering, like he was before the tastier meal.


	13. #13 - Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lallala lalllala lalla la la happinessss! #sarcasm

“You shouldn’t stay with me,” Eichi whispers, his voice broken while he gently brushes Keito’s lips with his thumb, “you don’t know for how long I can be with you,” and his eyes shine, shine with a light that Keito hates, because it’s filled with pain and fear, death lingering on his lover’s head and ready to take him away - he wish he had the power to change fate, but he’s not a _sweet angel of death_ : he is only a mere human.


	14. #14 - Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these children should go to bed if you know what i mean

He feels weak, when Keito thrusts inside him sometimes gently, sometimes with a roughness that doesn’t belong to him; it’s a weakness he can deal with, totally different from the one he feels when he’s sick and on the verge of dying - it feels like dying, too, but Eichi’d be happy to leave the world like this, with Keito grasping for air while he loses himself between his thights and calls his name.


	15. #15 - Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit meh

“What?” Keito askes, when he feels Eichi’s fingers brush his cheek, slowly and too gently; Eichi smiles and doesn’t answer, but Keito can’t see happiness into his eyes - he knows him to well to fall for such a stupid trick, but he lets him do it anyway, because he’d never pull away from Eichi’s touch.


	16. #16 - Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilies are funeral flowers

It’s the second they lips meet, that Keito feels his stomach twist in a strange way, hot and full of butterflies; Eichi smells of talcum and lilies, and it’s silly, how this scares him the most: sometimes it’s like smelling death itself, and that’s why he feels the urge to hold on to his arm and whisper “I wish you weren’t my weakness.”


	17. #17 - Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everybody knew the time would have come eventually

The laquered, white wood shines under the lights of the candles around it, Eichi’s face relaxed and peaceful, as if he already knew, as if he had already embraced his fate: Keito doesn’t cry, no - he feels empty, he feels like someone tore off his heart and throw it in a bin, but his eyes are dry now, red and swollen with pain; he bites his lower lip and breathes heavily, while he takes a step towards the coffin - and for a moment, he wishes he could die too.


	18. #18 - Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eichi has come back from the hospital - i guess

Keito hesitates, a rosebud on his hand and his gaze lost towards Eichi, too far from him to notice his presence; he looks at his back and sighs, and takes his chance when he sees him waving at Tori and coming towards him; three steps and he’s already before him, and doesn’t wait Eichi to say something: puts the flower over his ear, blond locks that cover the stem - “Welcome back,” he says, and while Eichi smiles at him he thinks that he can permit himself to hesitate anymore, because time is fast as light, and he doesn’t have enough.


	19. #19 - Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness indeed

“When I die,” Eichi says, hugging his knee while they sit on the roof, his eyes lost on the ocean; Keito snorts, but he doesn’t say anything; he waits, sure that the other one has something else to add - and indeed: “I want you to cremate me, and scatter my ashes to the wind.” His heart cries, and so does his soul, but Keito is not on the mood to scold him and tell him to go to hell: he just nods.


	20. #20 - Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is freedom indeed

“What is freedom, anyway? I never tasted it, when I was child, I never knew the feel of running barefoot into the garden and think _oh God, it feels great_ , or anything like that; it was always hospital beds, and beds and beds again, IVs and oxygen masks and - I don’t even want to remember, but you know what? Now it’s different. Because there’s you, Keito. And you taste like freedom.”


	21. #21 - Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness pt2

Sometimes it’s hard to think about life as an ephemeral that might last just a blink of the eye, even when you’re lucky enough to be in good health; it’s harder, though, when you’re just a seventeen years old student who watches at the most important person of your life struggling to keep breathing from behind a glass, unable to hold his hand, unable to tell him everything you’ve kept in your heart since you were both children - “Please, don’t die on me” is the only thing you succeed to whisper, because your throat hurts, and you voice cracks at every breath.


	22. #22 - Jealous

Keito never hated anyone - for Christ’s sake, he spent his life with Eichi and never got to hate him despite he had all the rights - but right now, while he stands in the middle of the hallway, he feels some kind of rage pooling on his stomach: he wishes he could pull Wataru’s hair and shout at him to stop talking to Eichi as if he was the only one allowed to (he doesn’t care if Eichi meets his eyes and smiles, alluring and mischievous, he doesn’t care if, later, he will laugh at him calling him jealous and stating the obvious).


	23. 23. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to hold Eichi's hands too
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos ;v; <3

Eichi’s hands are so cold that Keito’s first instinct is to put them in the pockets of his coat; he doesn’t know how he resists the urge - probably because he doesn’t want to be laughed at for his good manners (probably because he doesn’t want Eichi to notice how hot are his, just because they are side to side).


	24. #24 - Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mhmhmh

Keito runs his tongue over Eichi’s fingers, closes his eyes and focuses on the taste of his skin - it’s salty, just a bit, and it smells of tea, he can’t distinguish which one; Eichi’s breath stops for a moment, and he raises his face to meet his glaze: Eichi’s lips shine like a candy, and Keito is hungry, and curious, and just can’t resist (he wants to know everything about the man before him, he wants to imprint the memory of his taste on his mind forever).


	25. #25 - Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This kinda sucks, I'm sorreeeh

He’s devoted to him; not anyone could understand Eichi’s behaviour, not anyone could understand his decisions as the President of the school council, and still Keito would support him: because he knows his devotion to the cause, because he knows that he wants the best for Yumenosaki - because Keito knows Eichi wants the best for him.


	26. #26 - Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness pt. umteenth  
> I've made a twitter account, if you want to follow me my user is @mofumanju! *v*//

“If there had been a _forever_ , I would have liked to spend it with you,” Eichi says, his voice a whisper that Keito struggles to hear - blood is running to fast on his ears, as well as the heartbeat of his friend - using the word _lover_ would be too painful, now; Eichi closes his eyes and smile: “but my time is over and not being with you forever is the thing I will regret the most.”


	27. #27 - Blood

Eichi suffers more for the fact that Keito has seen the worst of him than for anything else; that’s why he hides behind the door as he coughs, a hand pushing against his mouth, and tries to be as quiet as possible: he doesn’t want him to see the blood wetting his palm and slipping along his arm, he doesn’t want to be seen as he is now, weak and miserable.


	28. #28 - Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaah it's getting so hard to write something good, I'm sorry

It’s hot and thick, the feeling inside Eichi’s chest - it’s not the sickness of the body to taunt him so much, it’s not his health deceiving him: Eichi knows he feels so weak inside because of Keito, but he can’t tell him, because he’d die, if Keito wouldn’t accept this, if he wouldn’t accept his sickness.


	29. #29 - Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think that Keito and I share the same love for music

Eichi is poison running through his veins, it’s honey soiling his fingers, his mouth; Keito blames it all on Eichi, when his hand run under his shirt and find the most sensitive spot on his chest - he blames it all on that voice, melting like chocolate on summer and sounding like the greatest melody to his ears.


	30. #30 - Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw, this is awful, I'm sorry.  
> I know I'm repeating myself but I've created a [twitter account](https://twitter.com/mofumanju) so if you want to drop and say hi please do it, you'll make me happy ♥

He’s fourteen, a child at the mercy of puberty, and however he never believed in the power of shooting stars, Keito joins his hands and prays like he has never done in all his life - “please let him live, please let him live.”


	31. #31 - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really want to know which one of these little sentences you like the most

Home smells of flowers and laughters, home tastes of nice meals and sloppy kisses given in places away from prying eyes - Keito’s hand is so gentle, while it brushes Eichi’s neck and caresses blond locks of hair: “Welcome back,” he whispers on his lips, a smile too full of happiness not to be broken.


	32. #32 - Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to write something that wounds you deep and you'll remember forever.-

“I love you,” Eichi coughs, his chin stained with blood and despair into his eyes - Keito doesn’t know what to do, so he just clings onto his shoulders because he’s confused, and afraid he could see Eichi faint before him; “I love you and you must forgive me, ‘cause I want to drag you down with me, and you don’t deserve this.”


	33. #33 - Fear

Wataru tweaks a lock of blond hair behind Eichi’s ear while he sips tea from his cup and smiles, and carefully listens to the words his Emperor has to say: “Everybody here seems to fear me, you too, sometimes, look at me as I was some kind of strange and cruel creature; but Keito knows me well, he has seen the worst of me and never left me. That’s why I won’t ever, ever leave him. You understand, don’t you?”


	34. #34 - Lightning/Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the

Lightning strikes flash outside, and the rumble of thunders shakes the window glasses, filling the air with a soft jingling: Eichi smiles, while he clings to Keito’s arm and chirps, “Ah, I’m so scared, please hold me,” like it was some kind of play - and Keito can’t refuse, a soft sigh lingering on his lips and his free arm which wraps around Eichi’s shoulders.


	35. #35 - bonds

Keito knew they were destined to be together for a long time the moment he put his eyes on Eichi the first time they met, so long ago that he struggles to believe they are still together, bonded by fate - he likes to think that it was Fate itself to put them side by side, and Keito knows they will be together until Fate decides to tear them apart.


	36. #36 - Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just peasants things (??)

After all, Eichi is still a child - and Keito can’t blame him, because it’s not his fault if he had to spend most of his childhood confined to a bed that both of them came to hate: that’s why he can’t make fun of him when they visit the city, and Eichi’s eyes shine bright when they lose themselves in the nice scents of spices and fruits of the market (little things Eichi never enjoyed before now, little things that Keito wants to show him, as much as he can).


	37. #37 - Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magic wand of love in action!

He shouldn’t - _they_ shouldn’t, Keito thinks as the light of his webcam turns on; God bless technology, he thought once, and then a convalescent Eichi invites him too peep at him as he touches himself, when boredom pesters him and he wants Keito’s eyes over his body but they can’t meet, they can’t touch (Eichi’s cheeks are red and sweaty, his lips too inviting, his hand wrapped around his cock and asking him to join them - God, if he hates him).


	38. #38 - Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keito and gifts

“I didn’t know if you’d have liked to wear a ring, so I… I did this; it’s nothing, really, just a little… oh well, you have eyes to see, don’t you,” Keito blabbers, his eyes accurately avoiding Eichi’s; good thing that Eichi is fascinated by the object on his hands, a little bracelet with a silver tag, the date of their first kiss engraved like it was the most important day of their life; it’s so simple, almost unnoticeable once he puts it around his wrist, that he falls in love with it in an instant, and with Keito for the second, third, umpteenth time.


	39. #39 - Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how to turn something cute in absolute hell

“Is it too much to ask,” Eichi whispers, his voice uncertain and quivering while he holds on Keito’s arm as if he was going to disappear before his eyes, “is it too much to ask, for you to smile just for me?”


	40. #40 - Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they do the thing

Eichi never thought about himself as innocent, and neither did the ones who met his path; however, now that Keito holds his legs up, knees on his shoulder and his hot mouth wandering between his thighs, he feels like he is losing something that will never return, something being sucked between Keito’s lips, and swallowed inside his mouth.


	41. #41 - Completion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories and Quarrels

It’s when everything came to its place, when his plans got to a completion, that Eichi felt as if he could leave the world happily, but he changed his mind when Keito confessed after the Dream Fest, and now he can’t really let his life go - he clings to Keito’s shoulders as he deepens inside him, slow and gentle like he was handling a doll.


	42. #41 - Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided the last 10 sentences will be all a bit nsfw
> 
> complaint @mofumanju on twitter pls   
> I love being complainted (is it even english)

His sight is blurred, clouds of tears filling his eyes and making them shiny; he doesn’t know why he feels like crying, while Keito unbotton his shirt and undresses him, touching him lightly - Eichi knows what he is thinking, Eichi is sure Keito is scared as much as he himself is, scared to take a step further and cross a boundary none of them knows where it leads.


	43. #43 - Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's not porn this time

Keito is boring, he doesn’t need anyone to tell him because he’s self-aware: he thinks of nothing but the sky in the first days of spring, each time he meets Eichi’s eyes - his heart flutters, something he thought could only happen to the main characters of his manga, and those irises get stuck on his mind for days - they’ll probably be impressed forever.


	44. #44 - Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is porn though  
> kind of

The taste of Eichi’s skin against Keito’s toungue is pure bliss, it’s like tasting Heaven itself: those are the moments he loves the most, when the world is closed outside the door of Eichi’s bedroom together with the image they must give to the people they share paths with - when Eichi sighs against his ear, hot and sweet like chocolate in winter, and wraps his legs around Keito’s waist.


	45. #45 - Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uchuuu

The Hell Eichi brought to Yumenosaki was nothing but the reflection of the hell he was living inside; Keito never completely understood his moves, but he knew the path his friend was taking was chosen wisely, and that’s why he never went against it, even when he found Eichi’s choices questionable - he doesn’t want to leave him, because he promised to himself that he would have follow Eichi everywhere, even to hell.


	46. #46 - Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> has this one even sense

“Is the Sun as hot as people use to tell me, Keito?” Eichi asks, the ghost of a smile still lingering over his lips, while his hands tighten on the sheets of his hospital bed; Keito doesn’t lower his head, but he feels guilt inside his chest (he doesn’t want Eichi to live half a life, and still he can’t do anything concrete for him - that’s why he shakes his head and lies, “No,” while his mind completes the sentence for him “it’s not warmer than your soul”).


	47. #47 - Moon

Being part of the school council gives them plenty of privileges, but not the ones regular people might think; oh no, Keito thinks while his tongue runs over Eichi’s chest, no: it’s not higher scores, nor preferential treatment - it’s the chance to spend the night at school, far from prying eyes and watched over by the Moon.


	48. #48 - Waves

“Take me to the beach, Keito,” and Eichi’s voice is muffled by the oxygen mask, his hand cold as ice while it brushes Keito’s cheek, “take me to the beach and let me drown among the waves.”


	49. #49 - Hair

Long, pale fingers tighten on Keito’s hair, a spasm of pleasure running over his weak body; thin lips are kissing every inch of his shoulders, before leaving for a chest that raises and lowers too fast, and when his hand grips around Eichi’s cock, he can’t help to let a moan escape, so hoarse and hot to sound like the greatest song.


	50. #50 - Supernova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, this is the last one.  
> I've to thank you all, for the kudos and everything: when I started this I was sure I would have stopped eventually, since I've not all that self-confidence about my writing, especially when it comes to write in English. But your support gave me strenght (and thanks as well for the lovely comments on twitter, I'd be glad to be friends with all of you so if you want you can find me here [@mofumanju](http://twitter.com/mofumanju))  
> I'll come with something new soon, so wait for me ♥

“You know what a supernova does? Giants stars are fated to die, soon or later, and when they do explode, eat everything around them and then reborn. Brighter, beautiful. I felt like a supernova for so long, Keito, that you don’t have idea. I felt on the verge of exploding, I felt like losing myself every time I looked at my reflection on the mirror. And then you came. And you stayed. And I ate everything you gave me, and I grew bigger. I’m exploding, Keito. I’m exploding and the only thing I want now is just to born once again, and be a brighter person, so that I can stay by your side and deserve it. I want to deserve you. I really want. Don’t leave me, when I’ll explode. Look at me. I want to be the brightest star, just for you. Wait.”


End file.
